Blade's Cubs
by The tainted Angel of the sands
Summary: Star's cub gets transformed, will Star and Blade see her again?
1. The Cub

[send "Elven language" human language 

Disclaimer: I borrowed all characters except for Star, Starsky, Skyblade, and Blade ( a pureblooded elf).

**Blade's Cub**

Prologue: There was a time when it was man vs. elf and elf vs. man. Among these Elven tribes were the Wolfriders.

Chapter 1: The first cub

Cutter and Skywise were walking in the Holt. Riding with them was Star, Wolfeyes's lifemate, she is bearing a cub.

While Cutter was talking to Skywise, Star was thinking about her unborn cub; would it have her ginger hair, or Blade's red hair? Would it have her mahogany eyes, or Blade's sky blue eyes? Would it be a girl or a boy cub? She couldn't wait for it to be born!!!!!

A couple days later, Star & Blade were in the father tree with Clearbrook and Moonshade. Star just had the cub. It was a girl.

The cub was named Starsky. Her hair is BLACK!!!!! And her eyes were mahogany. She could float. Her soul name is Ala.

Cutter and the tribe welcomed her into the tribe. Star hugged Cutter and kissed him on the cheek, because she is his older sister (she should also be cheiftess). Cutter blushed when Star kissed him on the cheek, and everyone laughed at him because he was blushing from a kiss on the cheek. Skywise even chuckled at the site of his soul brother blushing.

Blade was so happy that when ever he saw his cub, he would trip all the way to her and her mother.

Starsky grew up to be a strong and intelligent cub. But Star was surprised with her cub's black hair.


	2. Skyblade

[send "Elven language" human language 

Disclaimer: I borrowed all characters except for Star, Starsky, Skyblade, and Blade (a pureblooded elf).

Chapter2: Skyblade 

Star was bearing a cub 1 turn of the seasons after Starsky was born.

It was one turn of the seasons later, Cutter was sending [ Treestump, Blade, One-Eye, Scouter, and Strongbow, help me, humans have fire, help me, stop humans from burning down the Holt, please help.

While the Holt was burning down, the tribe was escaping through the trolls cave. The troll king sent Picknose, a troll, to lead the elves through the Tunnel of Golden Light.

Then Picknose caved the tunnel in leaving the elves outside, in the burning heat, with very little supplies.

One day passed, Star was about to have another cub. Blade and Starsky were excited.

It was a couple hours later, Star, Blade and Starsky were in the father tent with Clearbrook and Moonshade. Star just had the cub. It was a boy.

The cub was named Skyblade. He had red hair, and sky blue eyes. He can't float like Starsky. His soul name is Fak. He looked just like Blade.

Cutter and the tribe welcomed him too.

Skyblade was to be strong, powerful and loving.


	3. the sun village

Chapter 3: the sun village 

After three days of traveling through Sorrow's End (that's what Cutter named it), the Wolfriders stumble upon ELVES!!!!!

Then some of the Wolfriders were stealing food and water from the strange elves. That is all except Cutter. Reconization had struck him, because he looked into a maiden named Leetah's eyes. So he grabbed her, punched her friend, a boy named Rayak, in the face and rode off.

Star, Moonshade, Clearbrook, Dewshine, Nightfall, Redlance, Rainsong, Rainsong's lifemate, Woodlock, and all of the cubs stayed behind, while the others stole from the village. Star, being bored, was shaping a cactus into weird shapes to entertain the young ones.

Then Dart, Moonshade's and Strongbow's cub, yelled," Look Mother, Fathers coming back, in fact everyone is! Wait! What is Cutter holding?! It's not water or food! It's a maiden! Naughty Cutter, Bad, Bad Boy, He has a maiden, when he's supposed to have water and food!"

At that everyone looked and laughed at the site of Cutter holding Leetah.

Meanwhile, Skywise was saying," it doesn't look like you're carrying much water." Cutter looked at Leetah, and said" Oh, I'll explain later."

Rayak came up to save Leetah from the barbarians (the Wolfriders).

Rayak was surprised when the Wolfriders popped out from behind the rock that was behind Rayak and Pike said," BOO."


	4. where is Starsky?

Chapter 4: Where is Starsky?

It was 5 turns of the seasons later, after Leetah's and Cutter's twins were born. They were named: Suntop and Ember.

Cutter, Skywise, and Wolfeyes left on a quest. It was 4 days later, when Suntop said to his mother," Mother, We have to get to Father." And his twin sister, Ember agreed.

So then all of the Wolfriders except for: Dart, Rainsong, Woodlock, and their cubs, were getting ready to go.

While they were traveling, Strongbow shot down a huge bird and they all ate it. Then all of a sudden, more humongous birds came with riders and they captured: Clearbrook, Treestump, Pike, Starsky, Scouter, Dewshine, Strongbow, and Moonshade.

While they were at the humongous birds home, Pike and Treestump were forced to work; Clearbrook's hair was being tortured; Scouter and Dewshine were staying in a room; Starsky was chained to a woman's bed; Strongbow was being tortured by the woman, while his lifemate, Moonshade, was trying to save him.

Meanwhile, Star and Skyblade had jumped into a pond with Redlance and Nightfall, while almost being trampled by Leetah's, Suntop's, and Ember's zwhoot. Star was crying," Where's my cub? Where is she? The birds took her!! We have to get her back!!"

Leetah and her children were trying to find Cutter, Skywise, and Blade.


End file.
